


I'm Tired, But Never of You

by jetblacklilac



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jon is a reclusive writer, Modern AU, Sansa is a mega popstar, its written like a script, look i balanced fluff and angst, my only achievement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblacklilac/pseuds/jetblacklilac
Summary: When things aren’t just meant to be; we asked exes why it didn’t work out. This is what they had to say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> new year new idea !!!! Though I adore this idea, I won't extend this story. I ended it, in my opinion, the way it should be judging by the flow of it. I hope you enjoy it laid ease!!!

> Jon: Is she here?

 

Sansa: I bet it’ll be like Ellen. I’ll be talking about him but he’s right behind me and scare me. He used to do that like all the time!

 

**_When things aren’t just meant to be; we asked exes why it didn’t work out. This is what they had to say._ **

 

 **Q:** _How did you two meet?_

 

Jon: (laughs) we met at some day time show. I was the interview before her and I got the honor of introducing her before she performed her new hit. I don’t listen to the song anymore. Like it’s good but like, no thanks.

 

Sansa: (scratches neck) After I performed my new song on stage, the host began talking about my album and I leaned over and talked to him.

 

Jon: She said that she’d be free to teach me how to play the guitar anytime. I didn’t think anything of it and I was like wow she’s so polite! Yeah (laughs) people have said I’m a bit dense when it comes to these things.

 

Q: _First Impression?_

 

Sansa: Really cute, polite, and good manners.

 

Jon: (Smiling fondly) I really liked her smile. I told myself I’d try to make her smile as much as possible.

 

Q: _When did you start dating?_

 

Jon: (groans) oh God, I know what she’s going to say!

 

Sansa: (smiles really widely) He is the most oblivious person ever! We kept on going around cities alone, eating dinner, watch movies in the cinema, and drink coffee the entire day! It lasted almost two years.

 

Jon: My friends kept on saying she really likes me but I didn’t listen. I always told them ‘She’s a huge popstar. The world wants her! We’re just friends.’ And I swear they rolled their eyes so hard it must’ve hurt!

 

Sansa: My confession was really excruciating!  I had to explain to him multiple times how I’m just so in love with him and I want to be with him. I swear, our faces were so red so I just went ahead and kisses him. And what matters is he kissed me back, everything was so perfect back then.

 

_Q: Do you think you should’ve waited?_

 

Jon: (purses lips, stares at his legs) I wanted to keep the relationship private longer. I told her, her fans would throw fits of rage and I didn’t want to mess with her fame. Nor for hers to affect mine. I mean I won multiple Pulitzer awards, got on Forbes thrice, but in interviews people would label me as “Pop Star’s Hot Boyfriend”. I would’ve wanted our entire relationship away from the scene and get public when we get married.

 

(He looks up, tears in his eyes) But obviously, we won’t marry.

 

Sansa: (taps her fingers on her thigh) No. It wasn’t our fault that other people were so _disrespectful_ about us.

 

(Looks down, chewing on her lip)  But the negativity we received from social media, it really affected his mental health.

 

Jon: (sighs, shaking his head) During the four years I dated her, I had several relapses in my depression and countless of anxiety attacks because of those avid fans who sought to bully me in every waking moment of my life. I couldn’t even speak of my recovery because some articles wrote how I was seeking attention.

 

(Uneasily laughs) I mean yeah, I sought out therapy because people kept telling me to kill myself! They kept on saying how I don’t deserve her, she doesn’t love me, she’s seeing other people. It came to a point wherein I avoided my own girlfriend, ignored her concerns because I felt like really didn’t deserve her. I didn’t want her to know how her own fans caused me so much stress and trouble.

 

(plays with the sleeve of his denim jacket) Maybe I’m a weak person for being so affected by this. I guess it’s my fault why the relationship failed. I couldn’t handle the pressure.

 

Sansa: I felt guilty. Whenever he ignored my texts or calls, I was so scared he’d do self-harm again. Sometimes it felt like whenever I’m near him, I just burn his skin, hurt the person that I love more than life.

 

Jon: (rubbing his nose with tissue) The closer we got, the more we hurt each other. Love pulled us in but the collision was painful each time.

 

(Sadly smiles into the camera) but I’ll always love her.

 

Sansa: (nods, arms crossing and knee bouncing, trying not to cry) I’ll always love him.

 

Jon: We broke up but this deep care and love for her? It will never leave.

 

**Pt. ii**

 

Jon: (pouts at the camera) Can you just ask me my favourite colour? Please!

 

(Staff laughs)

Q: In your opinion, what's the most romantic thing he has done?

Sansa: Oh, Jon’s amazing at this department. His gifts aren't generic but really personlized and meaningful.

On our third anniversary he gave me a journal. It in itself is ordinary but what it contained? Gosh thinking about it melts my heart to a puddle! Its every poem he wrote whenever he thought of me. His handwriting is messy and he doodles at the corner pages and all these little things made his gift even more special. He gave me a part of him and I'll forever cherish it, him.

Also these poems weren't with the other short stories and poems he published in his books. I still reread it actually, I never get tired of it.

Q: In your opinion, what's the most romantic thing she has done?

Jon: Sansa is a pretty romantic person. She's more so than me anyways.

(Rubs hands together) For me, its when she stayed by my side no matter what. It's just what screams love for me, you're willing to go through practically anything for the person you love. So the most romantic gesture she did was loving so devotedly and profoundly. Was that cheesy?

Camera Director: Kind of yeah but we love it!

(Jon laughs)

 

_Q: What’s your favourite thing about him?_

 

Sansa: (taps chin and laughs) The habits he doesn’t know he has, the way he sees the world with a cynic’s eye but still have a soft and bleeding heart. My favourite thing about him is not one thing but everything. (scrunches nose) Okay that was cheesy. Cut that out please!

 

_Q: What’s your favourite thing about her?_

 

Jon: (Without hesitation) Her love for life. She’s annoyingly optimistic. I guess that’s why we lasted that long.

 

_Q: Favourite place to go on a date?_

 

Sansa: At his side.

 

Jon:(strokes beard) At her side.  

 

_Q: Who said ‘I love you’ first?_

 

Sansa: (shakes head) Oh God, it’s me!

 

Jon: (grinning) She said it first! It felt like my best dream became reality.

 

Sansa: We were watching Iron Man and excitedly talking about Tony. And I was like ‘God, I love you so much’ It wasn’t awkward because he said it the second after I did.

 

Jon: (smiling fondly again) And that’s how I just knew. I’ll love this woman for the rest of my life.

 

Sansa: I got scared, if I can be honest. Things got serious but the thing is, I was willing to be scared with him. Explore the unknown with him by my side. That thought used to comfort me through literally anything. Now it makes me sad.

 

Jon: (leans forward the camera and it zooms in as he gestures to his pocket) Around our first anniversary, I actually bought an engagement ring. It was custom made, little blue diamonds like roses. I never told anyone well, except now. I kept it because I waited for the perfect time.

 

(bits his lip) I kept on waiting but I didn’t know I missed it. Or maybe it was better we didn’t marry? Our lives were so hectic with everything considered. I’ll never know.

 

_Q: Hypothetically, what if Jon proposed, would you have accepted?_

 

Sansa: (sits upright but slumps) If he did, probably, without even thinking about anything else, yes. But this isn’t a real question and we’ll never really know.

 

_Q: Are you still close with their family?_

 

Jon: Robb, her older brother, goes to the same pubs as I do. We drink and talk about sports until we can’t stand up. Arya, I love that little rascal! We still text and send goofy pictures. Bran and Rickon, yeah we text sometimes too; they’re my family too you know?

 

Sansa is really close with my mom though. Like even now, once in a while, I get a call. And my mum goes ‘So me and Sansa went shopping today. She’s lovely as ever.’ I think she’s still mad at me because we broke up. And she’ll drag this out until an eternity!

 

_Staff, behind the camera: Oh come on, surely you guys will get back together? Maybe talk after this interview?_

 

Jon: Cut into commercial please! (blushing and smiling)

 

Sansa: (looks excited) Yes! I love his mum. I visit her during her book club meetings and sometimes I invite the author of the book they discuss as their guest. We go have brunch, shop for clothes. Just last week, we knitted each other scarf for the winter. I love Lyanna so much.

 

I’ve met so many kind people through Jon, I’m always thankful for our relationship. No matter how it ended, the blessings will stay with me.

 

_Q: It sounds like the relationship was draining. If you knew how it ended, would you do it all over again?_

 

Sansa and Jon: Yes

 

Sansa: We spoke for hours, we cried and he hugged me so tight. He insisted on driving me back to my friend’s apartment where I was staying. And he kissed my forehead. That’s the last time I saw him. I know I won’t be able to take the pain away but a relationship is about two people communicating and loving each other. Jon and I are the epitome of that.

 

Jon: The thing that people always don’t understand is that our relationship was perfect; with ups and downs but we love each other. Take out all the factor of the entire world watching us, we were an ordinary couple with normal problems. I’d go through everything; endure the rude things people did to me, those articles forgetting my achievements, just so I can be with her. I’ll never regret Sansa.

 

Sansa: Lyanna always said that if I was a normal person, she’d be begging her son to ask him to marry me. I was tempted to leave the music industry for him but it’s my passion and he wouldn’t let that happen.

 

_Q: What would you do if Jon is in the set right now?_

 

Sansa: (giggles) Oh I’d hug him first! He gives the best hugs. Then, I’ll rant on and on about his new best seller! His books made me love mystery thrillers. I mean one time, I dressed up as Nancy Drew and he was Ned.

 

_Q: What would you do if Sansa is in the set right now?_

 

Jon: (laughs) I’d hug her. I like the lavender perfume she wears. I’ll ask her how she’s doing. I’m so used to asking her that because she’s a celebrity and people aren’t usually interested in humanizing her. It’s like they’re more interested in her public image than getting to _really_ know her.

 

Sansa: (swirls around in her chair) Where is he?

 

_Camera Director: She’s not here. It was just a question._

 

Jon: Really? How anticlimactic!

 

_Camera Director: He’s not here. It was just a question._

 

Sansa: (pouts and the staff laughs behind the camera) I honestly fell for that trap. I really thought I could hug him again.

 

Jon: I guess I have to do all the work and ask for a meet up huh? Her favorite restaurant is just two blocks from here.

 

(Staff cheering)

  
  



	2. Deleted Scenes of the Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions to delve into one of the most beloved couples in Hollywood. Or at least they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to absolutely no one's request, except for my wishes, i wrote this. hope y'all enjoy this

Jon: So, Sansa-she uh, is wonderful! (laughs) Where do I start describing her?

 

Sansa: I bet he’s hiding in that chest over there. (Points to the crate behind the camera man) He’d , like, jump in the air and give me a heart attack. I’ll die from laughing if you guys actually have that planned.

 

Camera Director: Maybe!

 

_Q: How did you handle the attention from your fans and basically fame itself?_

 

Sansa: I try to surround myself with the people I love, remind myself I have my family and friends. It easier to handle difficult things when you’re them. If they weren’t active in my life, I’m sure I would’ve spiraled down by now. But my parents taught me to be a humble and kind person.

 

Q: _What’s the worst date you had?_

 

Jon: (tugs his jacket) One time after watching Hamilton and we were exiting the theatre, a bunch of her more dedicated fans followed us with their cars. It felt like a car chase in an action movie because Sansa was so worried for our safety and I wanted to get away from them so I tried losing them in so many routes.

 

We got into a car accident. I got a concussion, confined in the hospital for a week. Sansa, my darling girl, pressed charges and stayed by my side. So really, it wasn’t that bad of a date when Sansa Stark is your private nurse.

 

Sansa: We returned from our trip in Florence and we were at the airport. Of course was there was a crowd at the arrival. Two girls slipped past security and pushed Jon on purpose. Since I was at his side, I fell with him and the suitcase landed on my foot pretty hard. He had to carry me to the car and I tried not to cry.

 

(camera zooms in her sad face) I wasn’t sad because of my sprained ankle. I was so sad at hearing Jon apologize to me like it was his fault I have these types of people in my life. It was then I realized that we’d always be open to attacks like these. That’s the worst feeling ever after coming back from our month long vacation.

 

Q: _What’s your relationship advice tot he people who will be watching this?_

 

Sansa: (snaps fingers) Be honest. You guys have to know everything about each other. If you’re open to each other, trust will easily follow! Nothing is sweeter than having someone to emotionally depend on, for someone to be there for you.

 

Jon: Understand each other. It’s very important to know who you’re with. Also be aware of the habits they do that they’re unaware of. Usually, those little things are more important than the things they say or give you. If you know them well enough then the fights that’ll no doubt happen, will be manageable.

 

Sansa: Oh and if you’re in a relationship, you _have_ to be mature. Like yes you can act silly but when in comes to fights, huge or little, maturity is an important mediator. You can’t just ignore the argument and think it’ll go away. Jon does that but eventually, we learned how to communicate.

 

_Q: What is your ideal rest day?_

 

Sansa _:_ Oh, I love spending time with my family and friends and with my boyfriend-oh sorry wait no…. (she covers her face and groans) Just in general, with the people I love and lemon cakes. I would help my mum cook batches of cakes and I'd give it to my friends or we'd eat it after a family dinner.

 

Jon: I love my alone time. Personal space is so important to me. Whenever I don't have any pressing matters, I just lock myself inside my room, read a good book, and have a cuppa tea. I used to play Beatles songs on a guitar thanks to Sansa but I don't play it anymore. It doesn't feel right anymore.

 

Q: _Will you be dating somewhere in the future?_

 

Sansa: (scrunches her nose) Erm-I don’t know. Wait I do know, highly unlikely. My hit songs aren’t even about love! I’m enjoying myself right now, taking it easy. My last relationship was pretty intense and just so perfect. Plus it’ll be a challenge to find someone like Jon. No one is better than that man, I swear!

 

Jon: (shrugs) right now, I have my book tour around Asia so I’m quite busy.

 

Q: _What’s your comment on those dating rumours about you and miss Ygritte, your editor?_

 

Jon: (snorts) She’s standing right there beside you! That’s such an awkward thing to do!

 

Ygritte: Like you could handle me, Snow!

 

Jon: (laughs and claps hands) There’s your answer! I can’t tame my wild editor. Besides, I’m not interested in relationships right now. Focusing more on work and family rather than looking for my soulmate. Well, I mean, I thought I found her but, um, next question, yeah?

  


_Q: Finally, would you watch this video?_

 

Sansa: Probably yeah! I'm super curious as to what he has to say about me. Like I have so many assumptions running through my head I want to know which ones happened. It'll be like a Jon bingo fiesta for me.

 

Jon: (fixes glasses) Probably not. I don't know. It'll be a lot for me and I'll definitely be tempted to call her. I'll be like why would you say that in public! I know she was here a few days ago. I'm trying to move on here and watching it might pull me back deeper. 

 

_Q: So why did you agree to this interview? Your relationship was plastered in the news, across entertainment shows with every movement monitored. Why put more spotlight into your past?_

_S_ ansa: (gapes then groans) I-I don't know! When my manager pitched the idea, she told me the approval was my decision to make. And (chews lower lip) to be honest, I did it to make  _everything_ crystal clear. Seeing all these false information be common knowledge, seeing people openly judge either me or Jon because our relationship, I-I just had to clarify. 

Jon: To be honest, I like talking about Sansa. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this idea okay and i imagined this as an actual footage of an interview. i tried my best picturing their mannerisms and (hopefully) accurate answers. hope i did alright


End file.
